<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance like a girl by avocado_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195633">dance like a girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast'>avocado_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>like a girl [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Karasuno Family, One-Shot, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protectiveness, Reverse Harem, Sad and Happy, School Dances, Team as Family, The crows love their little sunshine so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi didn’t mean to see the crumpled flyer.</p><p>~</p><p>Featuring the recipient of the “Father of the Year” award and his daughter who will fight you... and win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>like a girl [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance like a girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dadchi and Sugamomma have my whole heart. That is all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens on a Monday.</p><p> </p><p>The team practices defensive drills which leads to a spray of volleyballs getting scattered across the gym in Daichi’s least favorite version of hide and seek. He crouches low to reach for a particularly troublesome ball, and that’s when he spots the paper. It’s crammed haphazardly in Hinata’s bag, like she didn’t want anyone to see its contents.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think of himself as a nosy person, but the brightly colored paper sticks is a sore thumb among her Karasuno colored gear, beckoning him to take a peek. In a rare moment, his curiosity wins out his discipline. He looks to make sure no one is watching and then reaches out to read at the mysterious parchment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come join us at the Father Daughter Dance! Bring Dad or a special someone. Date: This Friday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The guilt he felt before proliferates like a nasty infection, crawling under his skin in nauseous waves. Daichi shamefully tucks the paper back, crumpling it a few times to hide his tampering. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata lost her father right after the birth of her youngest sister, Natsu. Hinata doesn’t talk about it much, but there was always a sadness that shadowed her normally bright eyes when Tanaka or Nishinoya ran to their dads after their games. Evidently, it was a nasty car accident on a work trip. Hinata shared that the two were able to say their goodbyes, but the loss of her father no doubt left an old wound that this flyer ripped open.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi gathers the final ball when an idea— a crazy and totally unhinged idea— comes to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too crazy right?” He laughs nervously and slides to the floor in a low crouch. “Tell me I'm crazy Suga.” Practice ended half an hour ago, and the two are alone in the gymnasium.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi covers his face with his hands, feeling like he needs to explain himself further. “I just remember how much these dances meant to Eiko.” He runs his hands through his hair in distress. “And I thought...maybe it can help reclaim something that was supposed to be painful?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga studies him for a moment. “It’s not your worst idea.” He says after a couple of seconds. “As a matter of fact, it’s very sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too much is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara crosses the distance between them, stilling Daichi’s attack on his scalp. “Your older sister always loved these dances. What do you think she would say?”</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I could reach out," he concedes. Suga gives him a reassuring squeeze followed by a chaste peck on the forehead. “I’ll give you some privacy. See you tomorrow?” Daichi nods and  thumbs through his phone, he presses the button before he could overthink his actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Daichi what's up?" Eiko’s easy voice flits through the line.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi sighs. "I want to take one of my teammates to a father daughter dance. She lost her dad to a car accident a while ago, but I don’t know if I’m overstepping.” He slides to the floor in defeat. “I don't know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>He counts to thirty before she responds. "That sounds like quite the problem, what do <em> you </em> think you should do?"</p><p> </p><p>Daichi weighs his options. "...I think I should at least try. It shouldn’t hurt to ask, and she can always say no."</p><p> </p><p>"It seems like you already know the answer.” She says with a knowing lilt to her voice. “No matter what, just know your big sister is always here for you. I believe in you Daichi." He could hear the confidence in her voice, the same level of assurance he wishes for himself. "I gotta go now, but I love you, <em> Dai-chan </em>." She finishes a moment later with a smile in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too." He hangs up the call.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi shoots a quick look to the sky, hoping that he’s not too in over his head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata can I see you for a quick second?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata instantly drops the balls she was carrying and sprints over to him near the back of the court. “Yes, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi‘s mind churns with doubts. What if he’s overstepping? What if she feels obligated to say yes because he’s her captain?</p><p> </p><p><em> What if she needs this? </em> Eiko’s voice challenges.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is still looking at him. Daichi sighs. “I heard there was a father daughter dance this Friday.” She nods with a confused look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi fidgets. “Well I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I escorted you… to the dance.” Her eyes go blank, mouth dropping open in shock like someone pressed her restart button.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t forced to do anything you don’t want to!” He adds frantically at her response. “I talked to your mom and she gave me her permission, but please don’t feel obligated—”</p><p> </p><p>She cuts him off with a hug, one that squeezes the nervous breath out of his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d really like that.” She says into his jacket. Her words finally sink in before he slowly hugs her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata steps out of the embrace, realizing the quick timeline.“Daichi, I don’t have a dress.” </p><p> </p><p>He places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “My older sister has some old dresses she outgrew.” His face heats up, and he scratches the back of his neck. “I actually brought them with me if you would like to try them on. You can bring back the ones that don’t work tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiles with her whole body, eyes crinkling in delight as she all but bounces on him. “UWAH! Daichi you’re like my fairy godmother!”</p><p> </p><p>“...you’re welcome?”</p><p> </p><p>He hands her the dresses as practice lets out, and the team curiously eyes the brightly colored cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick me up at seven?” She calls over her shoulder, the bag of dresses positioned right beside her volleyball duffel bag. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get you at seven o’clock on the dot.”</p><p> </p><p>She stops mid stride. “We?” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi eyes the onlooking team members and decides to simply smile in response.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima you’re elbowing me right in the gut,” Kageyama growls and aggressively fixes his bow tie. The setter shuffles beside Yamaguchi, trying to get his tall form on the crammed porch area.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sniffs and steps beside the other boy, inspecting his own suit for wrinkles. “It’s not my fault you aren’t aware of your surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Asahi carry me!” Noya yells from the other side of the porch, leaping into Asahi’s arms.The older boy barely catches him in time while Noya beams at the camera, kicking his feet out for show.</p><p> </p><p>“So cute,” Hinata’s mother coos as she snaps some candids, not upset that her earlier orders were ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys you heard Hinata-san. Get in line.” Sugawara is smiling but his voice drops warningly. “I won’t ask twice.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone ushers into position. Hinata proudly stands in the middle, her sunshine yellow dress warms the bright orange of her hair. She looks like Karasuno’s little sun, her summery colors brightening the vicinity. The rest of the team flanks her sides, each with a yellow bow-tie perched on their wide array of suits. </p><p> </p><p>After asking Hinata on Tuesday, Daichi was nervous of pitching the idea to the boys, but it turns out he didn’t have to. Sugawara already prepped the team for the dance invitation, and before Wednesday’s practice, he was swarmed with questions pertaining the dress code, dance styles, and ballroom etiquette.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had already received six corsages, all of which she crammed on both of her wrists in a show of goodwill. The redhead proudly displays her flower coated forearms by flexing her biceps in a manner that eerily reminds Daichi of Bokuto’s poses.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s mother clutches her heart and eagerly raises her camera.“Say cheese!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi I have a confession.” Hinata whispers once they arrive at the venue. Nishinoya drags Asahi to the dance floor, and Yamaguchi totes a resigned Tsukishima behind the third year pair. She looks around to make sure no one can hear her. “I don’t know how to dance.” </p><p> </p><p>He puts on his most reassuring grin, guiding her to the ballroom. “I don’t have a clue either.” He admits and extends a hand. “But we can figure it out together?”</p><p> </p><p>They dance like they play volleyball. Daichi takes simple and strong steps, while Hinata excitedly swings from side to side jerking their arms to the music. </p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing!” Hinata announces with a little jig that looks suspiciously like their defensive footwork. “And you said you can’t dance.” She teases as he sways from side to side.</p><p> </p><p>“My older sister’s the big dancer in my family.” Daichi admits and offers her another spin. What he doesn’t say is that Eiko would normally take on the male lead. <em> Dai-Chan when in doubt add more twirls </em>, she would advise with a sage nod. He leads Hinata into another spin sequence and the redhead beams.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her she taught you well!” Hinata praises.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama steals her next. The two first years are painfully awkward at first; Daichi has to physically stop Tsukishima from recording the stiff dance. But then Hinata throws caution into the wind and takes Kageyama on a lively mix between the waltz and the tango. The setter responds to the challenge, and the two move in their own version of harmony.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya swoops in for the next turn. Daichi thinks it was less dancing and more jumping, but Hinata lets out another peal of laughter, so he couldn’t criticize it too harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka actually knows how to dance and leads Hinata in a lively foxtrot number. Tsukishima chooses a waltz sequence. Yamaguchi and Asahi take her through a slow side step routine.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Suga knows how to salsa.” Asahi says from beside him at the punch table. True to his word, Sugawara sashes across the dance floor, cutting through the crowd with sharp spins and a spicy step sequence. </p><p> </p><p>It’s on the final song when Daichi dances with Hinata again. </p><p> </p><p>“This is one of the best nights of my life.” Hinata breathes out. “Thank you Daichi.” She says so earnestly his heart squeezes in gratitude but also in guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, I need to tell you something.” He looks at the punch table where Sugawara was sitting and summons his courage. “I looked through your bag, and that’s how I found the flyer.” He confesses and lowers his head in shame. “I’m sorry I went through your stuff without your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>She pauses, a thoughtful expression on her face, then gently flicks his nose. “Is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs at the face he makes. “Daichi, you met my family. The only time I had privacy was when I was in my mom’s womb.” She goes in for another twirl, and he stutters to keep up. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata guides him across the floor, away from the other dancers. “That and I wasn’t exactly hiding the flyer. In a weird way, I kind of wanted the flyer to be noticed... if that makes sense?” She focuses on their shoes as they gently sway from side to side. “It was like I wanted the universe to do something... about me not getting to dance with my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him now, her eyes twinkling with tears that have yet to fall. She squeezes their joint hands. “And that’s when you came in.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile he sent her back was shaky but warm.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Daichi pulls his phone out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Daichi what's up?" </p><p> </p><p>“She loved the dance,” he admits to Eiko. “ Hell,<em> I </em>loved the dance.” It’s a brisk Saturday morning and he’s still reliving the memories of the previous night. He tips his head to the rising sun and is reminded of a familiar yellow dress. “She reminds me of you.” He says thoughtfully, but the grip on his phone tightens at the silence that follows. “I wish you were here… I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>She responds exactly thirty seconds later. "That sounds like quite the problem, what do<em> you </em>think you should do?"</p><p> </p><p>His broken laugh cuts through the early morning air. "I don’t know. I’m not like you." Her altar is cool and smooth under his fingertips. He traces the lettering on the cool marble. <em> Eiko Sawamura 1997-2011. Beloved daughter, sister, and friend. May she dance with the stars </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“No one can ever replace you, <em> ever. </em>” He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “But it’s like the universe gave me another sister to look after.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s another pause and then she responds. "It seems like you already know the answer.” She says warmly. “No matter what, just know your big sister is always here for you." </p><p><br/>There’s a hush of breaths on the line, and it seems so real, Daichi’s heart tightens because Eiko sounds so confident and assuring and <em> alive </em> . "I believe in you Daichi.” She says firmly and then her voice becomes teasing. “I gotta go now, but I love you, <em> Dai-chan </em>." </p><p> </p><p>"...love you too.” He says thickly and lets the recording reset itself. Daichi gently pockets his phone as the sun warms the chilled stone he sits on. </p><p> </p><p>“She says you’re a great dance teacher.” He says to the gravestone.</p><p> </p><p>He likes to think Eiko smiles in response.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background:<br/>Sawamura Eiko died from a malignant brain tumor around nine years ago. She was a first year at Karasuno when they got the diagnosis, and she passed the following spring. It was an aggressive cancer, but its host was just as feisty. Little did Daichi know, within those stark, fluorescent walls Eiko recorded snippets of advice; she was adamant on making sure her little brother always knew his big sister was one phone call away.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>